teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts Czy Sora tak naprawdę był spiączce?
Każdy zna napewno Kingdom Hearts, popularna gra zrobiona przez Sqare Enix i Disney'a Opowiada o chłopcu imieniem Sora, który przeżywa przygody z postaciam Disney'a takimi jak Donald i Goofy, ale czy słyszyleliscie o teorii na temat Sory, że wszystko wymyslił i zapadł w spiączce? Nie? Teoria zakłada, że Sora (nasz główny bohater) był w spiączce z ulubionymi seriami. Disney jest to ulubiony serial lub film i Final Fantasy jest to ulubiona gra Sory. W Kingdom Hearts reprezentowało prawdziwych postaci w życiu Sory. Na początku Kingdom Hearts I. Sora przeżył okropny i fatalny dla jego życia dzień, zmarła jego matka, tata i jego starszy brat w wypadku samochodowym, to sprawiło, że czuł się w depresję i musiał przejsć terapie. Główny antagonista, Ansem pojawia się w prawdziwym życiu Sory, jako pracownik FOuserAgent nie taki zły, ale Sora był wtedy młody i był w szoku po smierci rodziców, i stworzył Ansem'a jako antagonistę jego przygody. Riku i Kairi, byli prawdziwi w swiecie Sory. Riku próbował być nieustraszony i silny, ale był powiązany w ciemnosć, dlatego Sora uważa, że swiat był pałany nienawiscią i okrucieństwem, ale pogadamy o tym później. Kairi, jako przyjaciółka Sory była zawsze przy nim i wspierała go, to dlatego Sora uważa ją za "Księżniczkę Czystego Swiatła" w jego przygodach. Do drugiej częsci Kingdom Hearts o nazwie "Re:Chain of Memories" Sora był w szkole podstawowej i spotkał nauczycieli, którzy symbolizowali "Organizacje 13" jako antagonisci. Ale nie Axel, Sora uważa za fajnego nauczyciela, w przygodach Axel był zły, jednak był po stronie Sory. W szkole podstawowej poznaje bliźniaczkę Kairi, Namine, która jest w przygodach jako czarownica, która manipuluje wspomnienia w "Zamku Zapomnienia". Teraz na Kingdom Hearts II. Sora teraz poznaje dużo nauczycieli w gimnazjum (organizacja 13), a także poznaje dyrektora szkoły gimnazjum Xemnas'a (który jest znanym antagonistą drugiej serii). Dyrektor nie był zły, ale obwinia go za nauki w szkole i nieszczęscia w tej szkole. Dlatego jest uważany za antagonistę drugiej serii. Co do Roxas'a jest on zmarłym starszym bratem Sory. Kiedy Sora z Axel'em jedli Lody słono-morskie, Sora mówił, że to były jego ulubione. Nobody symbolizują osoby, które dokuczały Sorę w szkole gimnazjalnej i sprawiali problemy. Co do w Kingdom Hearts BBS (Birth by Sleep) Możemy spotkać Ventusa,Aquę i Terrę. W życiu Sory też żyli jako rodzina. Ventus-Starszy Brat. Terra- Ojciec Aqua-Matka To są prawdziwi rodzice Sory. Co do Xehanorta w prawdziwym życiu nie był zły, Sora nienawidził go za to, że został w sierocińcu. Eraqus w prawdziwym życiu był Dziadkiem Sory. Xemnas i Xehanort uważali, że Eraqus jest za stary, żeby pilnować swojego wnuka, więc Sora został oddalony od swego dziadka. DO KINGDOM HEARTS 356/2 Sora opowiada o życiu starszego brata (który zmarł) jak było w szkole przez 2 dni i opowiada o tym Axelowi, który jest w tej przygodzie. W Kingdom Hearts Re Coded. Sora trochę urusł i zdał wszystkie klasy jako nastolatek. Rozmyslał nad nową przygodą, ale gdy pomyslał o tym, że swiat nie jest taki okrutny jak myslał nie był już taki smutny. Dlatego, Sora jest jako Data-Sora. Do Kingdom Hearts Dream drop Distance 3D: Sora teraz jest w liceum, z Kairim i Riku, Którzy uczą się w tej samej szkole liceum. Poznaje teraz Młodego Xehanorta, który był jego rywalem o imieniu Xehn. Jest uznany jako antagonista serii Kingdom Hearts DDD 3D (Dream Drop Distance) Więc dlaczego jeszcze "Kingdom Hearts 3" jeszcze nie wyszło? Myslę, że dlatego Sora zastanawia się czy nie kontynuować swoich przygód (Kiedy obudził się z spiaczki), Mógł on przeżyć dużo bólu i cierpień, chyba dlatego on niechce jeszcze kontynuować swej przygody. Oznaczało to, że musiał pójsć do Koledżu, opuscić sierociniec i nie zobaczyć Xehanorta. Od Autora: Sorki że dałem tutaj "S", bo ja mam taki problem z klawiaturą no wiecie ;_; (Klawiatura mnie nie nawidzi) Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Kingdomhearts Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Gry komputerowe Kategoria:Myszka Miki i Kaczka Donald